Stay With Me
by addisonrose12
Summary: <html><head></head>Ran/Aka fanfic that takes place after the end of the manga series. just a TINY bit of fluff :3</html>


Stay With Me

Ranma awoke violently, covered in sweat. He sat up in his futon and flung the covers off as he rushed for the door. When he was standing in front of the door with the duckling sign on it, he stopped and took a deep breath,

"She's in there...she is fine...it was just a bad nightmare..." He reached for the knob and gulped. He turned it and went into the blackness of the room. The moment he entered the room, he could hear the sounds of someone fast asleep and he started to feel relieved, but that wasn't good enough. He needed to see her...touch her...make sure she was real...

When he got to the side of what felt like the bed, he reached out and felt for her. He found a foot and ran his hand lightly along it till he came to her face. He could feel her breath lightly against his hand and that brought his heart to ease. He absentmindedly stroked her face as he sat next to her on her bed. He knew she would kill him if he woke her up, but he just wanted to know she was really alive and that it was really her.

Two months ago, he had witnessed what he had thought to be Akane's death...TWICE, and it ate away at him so terribly that he wasn't sure how he would have gone on with life if it would have really been the end of her. He took a deep breath as he looked at her lying there so peacefully...breathing...alive. He looked for a moment more, then courage from somewhere deep inside him, which might have been heightened by the darkness, filled him and he gently wrapped his arms around her. She felt so warm...so alive.

He was already tense, awaiting the consequences for his actions, but they never came. Could she really still be asleep after that? He thought. He was about to take a peak when he heard her heart start to beat a little harder. He became rigid, as he came to terms with his fate. I'll never be able to get out of this one... He panicked as a huge sweat drop formed on his head.

"R...Ranma...?" She asked uneasily. Ranma began to shake ever so slightly as he decided he'd go on and look her in the eyes when she killed him. He looked up.

"...Y-Yes...It's me... I...I just had to know...for sure...that..." he paused and took a deep breath, "I just had to make sure... you... you were here..." he sighed as he looked down. Akane's breath hitched as her heart skipped a beat. She felt happy and sad at the same time. There was a moment of silence and then as Ranma was about to look up, he felt her arms slip around him. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, and looked at her with a shocked expression. "I...I um..." he couldn't find the right words and he just looked up at her with blush. She was flushed as well.

"Ranma...I wish there was some way...to...to let you know that I'm ok...this is real...I'm not going anywhere. It'll take a lot more than that to kill me..." she let her hand rest on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. For the first time in his life, he felt confident enough to speak his mind...his feelings. He gulped and took a deep, steady breath,

"Akane...I...I just want you to know...before I go chicken again, and before everyone pops up ruining it that..." he pulled her closer and stopped with his lips barely tickling her ear. She blushed madly and was about to say something when he whispered ever so lightly,

"Akane...I love you...And I wanted you to hear it first...and only you..." he leaned back and searched her eyes for her response. Small teardrops had formed in the corners of her eyes and a smile crept across her face. He blushed and smiled shyly back, "I wanted to say that...before I lost my courage and couldn't say it... I'm sorry that I can't always muster up the strength to say it in front of people and that I end up saying mean or hurtful things that I actually don't mean at ALL...but I guess I'm just not mature enough...to admit my feelings when I'm being pressured...and then... I wasn't entirely sure you even liked me in return...so I didn't wanna get burned... or hurt myself..." He felt a small, warm hand slip into his and he squeezed it gently.

"I love you too, Ranma...I have for a long time..." with that, she hugged him tightly. At first, he was surprised yet again by the hug, but it didn't take him long to return it. After what seemed like ages, but were only mere seconds, the released one another. Something about seeing the other's face made each blush. Ranma cleared his throat after a moment,

"S-so...um...should we uh...ya know...kiss now?" His chest tightened with fear and anxiety. Will she say yes? Will she say no? Will she kick me out of the window yelling that I'm a perv? He was mentally pulling his hair out when he heard her soft reply,

"I...I guess...if you want to kiss me..." He froze.

"Are you sure?"

"If it's you... I don't mind..." She was twirling her fingers around her hair, which was getting longer since she had decided to let it grow out again. Gawd...she can be so cute sometimes... Ranma thought as his heart started to race. This was it. They were finally going to kiss after all this time. He scooted closer and blushed when he saw her willingly close her eyes. Something inside of him exploded and he didn't hesitate to close the space between them.

The second their lips touched, they each let out a soft sigh. The pleasurable, burning sensation shot through their spines and sent chill bumps cascading down their bodies. They released for a moment to see the other's reaction but the seconded they saw one another, they became embarrassed.

"Uh...Um...So..." Ranma stuttered.

"That...was um...nice...um...I'd like to..." as soon as she started the sentence he knew what she was going to say and anticipation got the best of him. He grabbed her and their lips crashed against each other hungrily. He allowed his hands to drape loosely around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling him closer to her so that she could have every inch of him against her.

As they squirmed, trying to find a position that suited them both, Akane moaned as Ranma dared to explore with his hands. At first, he ran his hand up and down her back and sides and then he accidentally went too far one time and caressed her bottom. He had retracted his hand and was about to pull away from the kiss to apologize, but she pushed his head harder against her lips, not really caring where his hands were wandering for the time being. He took that as a "clear" and returned his hand to her bottom. He caressed there for a moment, getting a slightly louder moan from her. This he liked, so he rounded her bottom and came to the top of her thigh and pulled it up so her leg would lie over his, giving him better "access" to her rear.

She giggled into his mouth as he did this and he smiled against her sheepishly as he pushed her backwards until she was again lying on her pillow. Now his other hand was free to roam and he ran from her cheek down her neck to her shoulder and then stopped and pulled back.

"A...Akane...is it...ya know...ok...?" She smiled shyly and nodded. He gulped and reached a shaky hand toward her breast. He could already tell, from being pressed against her while hugging her earlier, that she wasn't wearing a bra. This already had him extremely excited, and "something" had come to pitch a tent in his pants.

"You aren't gonna...call me a pervert or nothing huh?" He joked, trying to lighten the tension he could feel from both her and his auras. She giggled and grabbed his hand unexpectedly and placed it on her breast with a small gasp. His face went serious again and he picked it up just a bit before letting it fall back onto her breast. It was soft... and the chill bumps returned for both of them. I can't believe...that I'm touching Akane's BOOB! And...She's letting me...and I WANT to...I want...more... His mind blurred and his embarrassment seemed to melt away. He had broken through some sort of barrier and just knowing that she wanted this too made him feel much more at ease. He lowered his face and kissed her softly. She moaned into his mouth and that drove him insane. He pressed his lips harder against her and started to rub her breasts harder and he found her nipple through the shirt and rolled it around in between his fingers. This caused her to moan loudly and she slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at him wide eyed.

"R-RANMA!" she whispered as loudly as she dared. At first he had tensed up and backed up, closing his eyes tightly, waiting to be sent into orbit. She touched his chest lightly and he peaked. She was smiling and blushing.

"I...I just didn't expect that...and... i was kind of loud..." she whispered, slightly embarrassed. Ranma shrugged,

"Who cares...?" He purred as he leapt back onto her, snaking his hand, this time, up her shirt. His calloused hands felt like fire as he latched onto her soft, round breast. He returned to kissing her as well, as a means to "keep her quiet ;)" and she moaned constantly into his mouth as she squirmed and writhed under his touch.

He couldn't stand it any longer and he stopped only long enough to slip her shirt over her head. She fell back onto her pillow with her arms covering her chest and she had her eyes shut tightly. He tried to force her hands away, but she was still strong when she wanted to be.

"Akane...what's...uh...wrong..? Did I...go too far?" he asked, a little remorsefully, hoping he hadn't ruined their night. With her eyes still tightly shut, she shook her head slowly.

"Then...why are your eyes closed...? Do you want me to stop...?" he asked, slightly embarrassed now. Her eyes, then, flew open as she accidentally blurted out,

"NO!... I mean... well...I ... I like it... I'm just...nervous..." she stuttered. He blushed again as he noticed tears in the corners of her eyes. He sat back against the wall with a sigh.

"Akane...I don't want to do this...if you don't want to..." he said, staring off into the darkness of the room. "I respect you too much to just...do...something to you without you wanting it...and...I love you...and I want you to want this..." with that, he fell over onto an extra pillow that was on her bed. She, with her breasts still bear in the chilly room, looked down at him with a smile. She then laid down next to him and nuzzled up to his chest. He blushed a little, but then let one of his arms drape over her side.

"Thank you Ranma..." she whispered as she pressed her body against his.

After some time had passed, and the light cooing that meant Akane was asleep could be heard, Ranma started to get up. When he tried to move, though, he found that Akane had wrapped her arms around him and was holding on tightly. She also seemed to be dreaming and Ranma just smiled down at her as she made cute faces, but his heart skipped a beat as the words she muttered incoherently in her sleep drifted through his ears,

"Ranma...Stay with me..."

Ok! End of story number two! YAY! :D 3 hope you all liked it! I am going to try to type up one of my gems here soon hehehe... :D it's an Ouran High fanfic! Review please!~3 Addi-chan


End file.
